


Melt in your mouth (not your hand)

by The_Readers_Muse



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types, Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, I have no excuse for myself really, Operation: Dirty Monkey Sex, Porn Without Plot, season 3-4, sexual abuse of chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/pseuds/The_Readers_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, she wasn't even sure why she was surprised.</p><p>Because, quite frankly, Daryl just wouldn't be who he was without having extraordinarily awful timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt in your mouth (not your hand)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead or any of its characters, wishful thinking aside.
> 
> Authors Note #1: For the anon that felt this post deserved its own fic: Daryl: I got some of that chocolate shit you like last supply run. Carol: Oh goodie! Put it in me. Daryl:... Carol:... Daryl:... Carol: *eyebrow wiggle* Glenn: *sometime later* "OH MY GOD! WHY THE HELL IS THERE CHOCOLATE SMEARED ALL OVER THE BATHROOM WALL?!"
> 
> Warnings: set sometime during the hiatus between season 3-4 (before the fall of the prison), adult language, adult content, blatant misuse of chocolate and oh yeah, sex – like full on unrepentant porn without plot here, guys.

It had been more to watch him blush and squirm than anything.

But hell if he hadn't chosen the weirdest time to call her bluff.

"Open 'yer mouth then," he demanded, tearing the foil with his teeth and snapping off a piece as she stopped in her tracks - trying to figure out exactly when she'd lost control of the situation.

_She wasn't used to it_

_To him taking the lead._

_For him to counter her teasing and take their playful banter to the next level._

_But hell if she was complaining…_

She looked up, catching his eye in the half dark, trying to figure out if he was taking her for a ride or not as he held out a piece of chocolate between his thumb and forefinger. But for once, his expression was blank, light and remarkably uncaring of her scrutiny as he met her tit for tat. Not seeming to notice that they'd stopped in the middle of the hall just outside the entrance to the cell block, in full view of close to half a dozen people if anyone chose that moment to peer out and see where they'd gotten off to.

In the end she decided to let him have his moment. Settling on arching her brow before reaching over to take it. She only got as far as skin brushing against skin before he yanked the morsel just out of reach and-  _oh yeah, she could definitely get behind wherever he was planning on taking this._

"No, your mouth," he grunted, rasping out around the edges, eyes fixed on the point where her tongue peaked out, curious and slick across her bottom lip as the low-lit smoulder in the very back of them gave her long neglected libido something to think about.

Her lashes fluttered – low and heavy – as she looked up at him, opening her mouth obediently as he swayed a few inches closer. The air was thick with anticipation and maybe even a little bit of fear as close to two years of build-up seemed to come to a head - right here, right now – only a few metres away from the stale smelling bathroom most of them still avoided like the plague.

Honestly, she wasn't even sure why she was surprised.

Because, quite frankly, Daryl just wouldn't be who he was without having extraordinarily  _awful_ timing.

* * *

The chocolate was only slightly stale, softening grudgingly before melting on her tongue after he slipped the piece between her lips with a nearly visceral intake of air. And while the chocolate was good, his expression was better.

_So, naturally, she milked it for all it was worth._

He leaned forward when she moaned. Letting her lashes flutter closed as his breathing devolved into a series of messy hiccupping pants. Palms clammy with sweat as he held up another piece, an unspoken question lingering in the dark of them.

But she just smiled, lazy and warm, accustomed enough to  _that_  look to know what should happen next. She couldn't help the lingering, soaking in the way she pushed the moment all the way to the apex and kept it there. Ruthlessly balanced, but barely grounded.

She admired the beauty of it. The way he was almost quivering now, melting and smooth, looking at her in that way he did. All soul and so little in the way of experience that it made the nurturer in her want to cry. Because the truth was that if Daryl had been anyone else, they would have been lip-locked a long time ago - at the very least.

But Daryl  _wasn't_ anyone else.

_Daryl was Daryl._

And the next move, well, that would _always_  be up to her.

* * *

When he offered the second piece again, she captured his hand. Holding it – feather-light and gentle – against her breast as the muscles underneath his skin jumped and flexed. It wasn't until it quieted, until he was biting his lip and sneaking glances at her – all veiled eyes and low-slung lids – that she leaned down started licking him clean.

Laving the melted chocolate off his fingers and palm in slow, concentric circles. Maddening even to her as her tongue papered across callouses and cuts. She kept it up until the piece of chocolate in his hand was melted and smeared. Until Daryl was squirming, whimpering _, mewling_  under his breath and she was pretty sure if he didn't do  _something_  soon she was going to combust right on the spot. Just lose it like-

She didn't realize he'd backed her into a wall until her shoulder blades kissed cold concrete. Until a pleased sound thrummed out, deep in the back of her throat when he hitched her up, seizing her around the waist and lifting her as she traded the sound for messy kisses. Tasting dark chocolate and sweat as she tapped his chin and ran her tongue along the curve of his jaw.

He groaned into her mouth when her hands got tangled in his belt, trying to yank them free of the loops without giving up rights to his lips as stubble scored along the vulnerable arch of her neck.

She hissed, gritting her teeth as pleasure and pain intermingled. Trying to internalize the switch when he flipped them, pressing her up against the wall the same moment her fingers found home and slipped inside his jeans. Palming his shaft as he jerked in place, eyes blown wide and unseeing as his free hand slapped out to steady them.

The sound echoed down the empty hall as a slick of pre-cum trickled between her fingers. She rubbed her thumb through it, swirling it around the crown and pressing  _just so_  against the tip, swallowing the sounds he made and worrying at the corners of his lips as her free hand flailed out, catching the side of the bathroom door.

Unwilling to lose her prize, she tightened her hold. Huffing a pleased breath across his nape when he let go of a strangled sound, firming into her palm as sweat dripped down her skin, wetting his fringe until his head fell into the crook of her chest breathing hard.

"Carol, I-  _fuckin' Christ!_ "

"Inside. Inside.  _Inside_ ," she chanted, unsure of exactly what capacity she meant when her spine connected with the door-jamb. Feeling more than hearing the curse that resulted as Daryl yanked her up, unplastering them from the wall in favor nearly falling through the dented metal doors.

* * *

She had about five seconds of dead space before they lost their fight with gravity and slid down the wall. Clipping their ankles with the bathroom door as they landed in a tangle on the grungy floor.

She landed on top of him, but seeing him like that, all vulnerable, wanting and open, still managed to slam the breath out of her. She watched a dozen different expressions chase each other across his face as he looked up at her, eyes falling to the exposed swath of freckled cream as her blouse fluttered – paper-thin and gaping - between them.

There was an awkward bump of noses.

A miscommunication before their lips met again.

But it only made her smile into it.

Tasting the sharpness of his canines as her tongue rasped across the point.

Her fingers inched across his skin, making tracks without either of their knowledge as she popped the first few buttons of his shirt, sucking a bruise into the dip of his collarbone as his hands settled across her hips. Pushing her down, inch by inch until the delicious pressure gave way to the realization that skin against skin was something they not only desperately needed, but probably should have happened about five minutes ago.

She was kicking off her pants, accidentally flinging her underwear somewhere behind them when he pulled her back on top of him. Stealing a kiss and hissing out her name as she dug her fingers into the sparse hair on his chest and caught him in the cradle of her thighs. Feelings her folds grow slick with her juices as his hips jerked, dick rubbing against her clit in a way that made her nearly rocket right out of her god damned skin.

He pushed home like an afterthought, missing both sets of lips until she lost patience and guided him in. She couldn't help it when her nails dug into his forearms, curling around his neck and setting in her teeth as the  _too-hot-too good-too-tight-too-much_  slide pulled a wounded sound from both of them.

* * *

They panted through the afterglow, skin smudged with melted chocolate and sweat as they star-fished across the tiles. Soaking in the chill as overheated skin and seared nerve endings twitched – abused and writhing as her entire body uncurled like a midnight bloom - wrung out and sated in pleasure.

She blinked up at the water-stained ceiling, catching a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye as he slung an arm over his face. Chest rising and falling, nail-marked skin glowing red between the tatters of his shirt.

_I did that._

The realization was gift wrapped by the low throb between her legs. Not quite pain, but a lingering sort of pleasure that was still humming in that  _'too much at once but still don't regret a thing'_  sort of way that her smile stupidly wide. She ran a socked foot across his bare thigh, enjoying the groan as his head tilted, watching her through the slits as she made sphinx eyes through the half-light.

"I don't have no more chocolate," he grunted, tossing the words up through swollen, red-bitten lips, voice hoarse and rough in all the right ways as a fission of desire – exhausted and impotent as it was - shivered through her. "So, unless you want an encore, stop lookin' at me like that, woman."

He expelled a huff of air through his nose. Looking thoroughly disgusted with her as her laughter pealed through the quiet, echoing off dirty porcelain and questionable stains as the broken underwire of her bra poked at the little roll of skin below her right breast.

She was just about to say something cheesy, something like "was it good for you too?" -anything to take the focus off how it felt like she was melting, concaving in on herself in a messy pile of warmth and good feeling as the reality of what'd just happened dove into her bones like a sip of hot tea on a cold day - when the sound of footsteps echoed down the empty hall maybe half a cellblock away.

There wasn't time to freeze. Just the same as there was no time to catch each other's eyes in the half light and share the 'deer in the headlights' look she was sure was plastered across each of their sweaty faces. He just grabbed her, a full on over-the-shoulder-fireman's-carry and wobbled to his feet.

"Shit" she breathed, swallowing a nervous giggle as Daryl hiccupped in surprise and nearly dropped her. Staggering backwards and taking her with him as he whirled around, all dirty knees and bits swinging in the breeze, desperately looking for pants.

They hustled out of the bathroom and around the corner just in time for the door to swing closed, muffling the sound when Glenn's indignant screech wafted through the air like a post-apocalyptic car alarm not ten seconds later.

"OH MY GOD! WHY THE HELL IS THERE CHOCOLATE SMEARED ALL OVER THE BATHROOM WALL?!"


End file.
